Contact PD/PI: Kieburtz, Karl O: OVERALL CORE ? PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The University of Rochester Clinical and Translational Science Institute (UR-CTSI) is located in Upstate New York, and affiliated with the University of Rochester and the University of Rochester Medical Center (URMC), which provides advanced healthcare for Upstate and Western New York and is the premier translational research institution in the region. The mission of the UR-CTSI is to develop, demonstrate and disseminate methods and approaches to advance translational research, by: 1) providing education and training, 2) fostering transdisciplinary teams, 3) improving quality and efficiency, and 4) engaging com-munity and national stakeholders and partners. Our vision is to become a replicable model environment for re-search, across the translational spectrum from molecules to populations, responsive to community priorities, conducted by transdisciplinary, patient- and community-engaged teams, that improves population health. We build on a decade of exceptional accomplishments in translational research: vibrant workforce training programs, national contributions to translational research methods and education, and exceptional productivity of UR-CTSI supported translational researchers. We train leaders in clinical and translational team science, including data science, informatics, regulatory science, and population science. We are committed to diversity in workforce training, community engagement, and research participant recruitment. The UR-CTSI fosters transdisciplinary teams, connecting them with resources, and tracking metrics of success to continuously improve research quality and efficiency. We direct pilot programs that accelerate translation of basic science and bedside discoveries into clinical therapeutics, and develop novel research competency and regulatory science programs. We advance translational research by developing innovative informatics methods and innovative research support. A cornerstone of our work is the dynamic integration of healthcare delivery and translational research, clinical trials, and implementation of novel evidence-based interventions, which together form the ?living healthcare laboratory,? at URMC. Project Summary/Abstract Page 358 Contact PD/PI: Kieburtz, Karl O. OVERALL CORE ?